


Into the Green Light

by Rowanmoonlight



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Collars, Gen, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Whump, Kidnapping, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanmoonlight/pseuds/Rowanmoonlight
Summary: Whumptober day 2- in the hands of the enemy-choose who dies-collars-kidnappedHarry was pretty used to be kidnapped. After defeating a Dark Lord lots of people wanted to hurt him. This time though, they’ve brought Ron and Hermione along.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956064
Kudos: 10





	Into the Green Light

Waking up in an unfamiliar room was unwelcome but not particularly unusual for the young man. It seemed like every other week that someone tried to kidnap Harry Potter. After the first five or so times it had lost some of the fear factor. After all, what could they do? Cast the cruciatus? Try to break him? He had already survived a war, had already died.

The collar was new though. The metal was cold against his neck and a quick touch revealed that there runes etched into it as well as several spells. It seemed the up and coming dark lord of the week was actually competent. Fun. 

Still, Harry could get out of this easily. His hand were unbound, the only thing keeping him in place was the chain connected to the back of the collar that led to the wall. He was about to flick open the small compartment of his ring that contained a strong acidic potion that could easily eat away at metal as well as spells, when the door swung open.

The woman who entered was young, probably barely out of school. She wasted no time in getting to the point. “Hello Mr. Potter. My name is Alanna Carrow and my mother is Alecto Carrow, perhaps you recognize the name?”

Ah, a good old revenge plot. “I might. I have put a lot of Death Eaters of Azkaban though. Tell me, was she the one who spent the entire Battle of Hogwarts tied up in a net?”

Alanna snarled and sent a stinging hex at Harry which landed on his shoulder. “Oh, just a stinging hex? What, did you not inherit your mummy’s sadism?”

The young woman ignored Harry and instead grabbed the end of the chain from the wall. She dragged him out of the room and Harry wondered if he would be able to make it to dinner with Ron and Hermione still. They turned a corner and Harry stilled. Apparently they wouldn’t be having dinner together, because Ron and Hermione were there as well.

Now, the three of them had been kidnapped before, but never all together. Ron and Hermione were both wearing metal collars. Short metal chains attached to the wall forcing them to stand. They were holding hands. Hermione looked up and her eyes brightened. She judged Ron and shot Harry a grin. “Looks like we’ll have to reschedule dinner, sorry mate.”

Harry laughed, even as Alanna kicked him forward. “Oh, you think this is a joke do you?”

“Well, we do happen to be kidnapped a lot. You guys are like ants, no amount of warding charms will keep you out.” 

She slapped his face. Ouch. Somebody didn’t have a sense of humor. “Well, since this is so boring, how about I make it more interesting for you. Maybe a fun game?”

“Yeah, like I’ll play some sick game for you. Contrary to popular belief I do have some common sense.” People who offered a game were dangerous, it usually meant they were smarter or at least knew how to get to Harry.

She grinned, suddenly looking a lot more gleeful, “Well you don’t have a choice of course. You know, my mother was in charge of punishment at Hogwarts. She liked doing her job, but what was even better was making kids punish each other. I think I’ll try to be a bit more like her, sound fun?”

Harry bit his tongue to keep from responding. He hated these types. Force him to torture people. He usually broke out before he actually had to do anything. Hurting Ron and Hermione? He  _couldn’t_ do that. It was time to come up with an escape plan.

“But torturing comes to an end eventually. I suppose the memories could haunt you but you’d probably find a way to talk it out or some bullshit. So instead, let’s do something a little more  _permanent_ .”

“Listen, I’d love to stay but I think we have something to do tonight-“

“Shut up! Just shut up you fucking idiot! I’m the one who holds your lives right now, the one who decides who dies. So, Chosen One, let’s play a game. I don’t care if I get caught, I just want to  _hurt you_ .”

Harry bit his lip, glancing at Ron and Hermione. He needed to play it safe this time. His friends had just moved into a new house, were discussing children, were so happy. They needed to get out of here intact. “Alright. What’s your game?”

“I’m so glad you asked. Well, so many people have tried to break your spirit, to shatter you beyond repair. But it doesn’t matter what I do to you, right? You can survive anything. But your friends on the other hand... That would hurt you.” Fuck. Fuck fuck  _fuck_ this was actually getting bad. She was right, Harry could handle any torture, ignore any threat, but he couldn’t do that to his friends.

“So let’s break you down Harry Potter. Let’s tear your soul apart. Tell me, which one of your friends do you love more?”

“What?” What kind of question was that? He loved both of them, they were his best friends, closer than friends, they went through war together, they survived together. He couldn’t choose one of them.

Alanna cocked her head slightly, “I’m sorry, is that a hard question? But you must have a favorite, right? Or at least one you love less? That’s how the world works, you rank things, rate them, let them go. So, which one? The man who was jealous of you and left you but always came back, always supported you? Or the woman who can never quite understand you and wasn’t there at first, but who always helps you find a way to overcome your challenges? Which one is your favorite?”

“I- I don’t have a favorite. I love them both!”

“Wrong answer. If you can’t pick one I guess I’ll have to kill them both. Oh well.”

“No! No! They’re both my best friends, my family! You can’t rank that, I love them!” Ron and Hermione were always there, always constants. He couldn’t have life without them. Harry frantically scrambled for his ring, twisted it until it opened and got ready to throw the potion-

“Avada kedavra. Avada kedavra.” The words were cold, emotionless, a stark contrast to the previous joy. Two green flashes. Two curses hitting their marks. Two bodies sagging, held up only by metal collars. No- no that couldn’t be them. They couldn’t be dead. Ron and Hermione didn’t have horcuxes in their heads to keep them alive. They couldn’t survive a killing curse.

Harry opened his mouth and let out a guttural scream. His best friends, the ones who had been through everything with him. Dead dead dead just like everyone else. Nobody survived around Harry for long. Not his parents, not Sirius, not Dumbledore, not Remus, not Fred, not Andromeda. Not the boy with a dirty nose and a sandwich or the girl with bushy hair that never stopped for breath. Green light or an explosion or old age or even a veil of death always came to take them away. 

Everybody died. This was just two more into the green light. But they hurt impossibly more.

Alanna was laughing, overjoyed at Harry’s scream. But even when everyone else around him died, Harry kept going. The potion flew out of the expanded space in the ring, hitting Alanna’s face and melting her flesh. But Harry didn’t care. Didn’t care about any of that, couldn’t care. He was at Ron and Hermione’s sides in an instant, checking for a pulse he knew he wouldn’t find.

The cries of pain behind him had stopped. Harry didn’t care. How could he care about that when his best friends were dead? His chest felt numb as his fingers dropped from their necks. There was water on the floor. Tears, probably. Crying was normal, right?

Harry shut his eyes tight as if it would erase the sight in front of him. But it was burned into his eyes. Ron and Hermione, slumped forward, still holding hands. Dead.

“Please,” Harry grasped their hands, still warm. “Please don’t leave me. Please come back. Please. Please! Please...”


End file.
